


No te rindas

by Hikari_Hatsune



Series: Idolish7 Encounters [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mitsuki deserves love, Mitsuki takes care of even her younger self, Talk to Yourself, Time Travel, self motivation, young Mitsuki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Hatsune/pseuds/Hikari_Hatsune
Summary: “No dejes de intentar, no te rindas y verás que podrás hacer sonreír a todos un día. Con amor, Izumi Mitsuki”
Series: Idolish7 Encounters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193885
Kudos: 2





	No te rindas

**Author's Note:**

> HBD Mitsuki!!!
> 
> Entonces vi esta imagen de Mitsuki joven y adulto, y de repente pude hacer un pequeño escrito después de estar en hiatus por un largo tiempo. Ojala esto siga un poco más ><
> 
> Y logre tenerlo cuando aún es el cumpleaños de Mitsuki por acá (Porque en Japón ya termino uwu)

Izumi Mitsuki de 16 años estaba volviendo a casa después de otra audición donde lo rechazaron, y siempre era el mismo motivo.

_No tienes lo que se necesita, no tienes talento, no eres interesante._

Apretó los puños, no tenía ganas de enfrentar a su hermano o sus padres, sobre todo porque sabía que ellos lo estaban apoyando en todo momento. Por eso, se dirigió a Zero Arena, allí nadie lo molestaría y podría sacar sus frustraciones sin preocupar a nadie

**Dareka ga kanaeta yume ga mata hitotsu hora**  
**Kirakira to oto o tatete nagareru**  
**Tsukande miseru kara**

La suave voz llego a sus oídos antes de llegar al lugar.

Una persona bastante cubierta estaba sentada en las bancas, mirando hacía la arena.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, pero sin voltear a verlo, el ¿Chico?, no parecía muy mayor por altura, pero no estaba seguro, miró su reloj un momento y entonces hablo.

—Duele, ¿Verdad?, que la gente te diga una y otra vez que deberías rendirte—.

Mitsuki casi salto, ¿Cómo ese extraño sabía sobre lo que había pasado antes? La lógica dictaba que debería irse por si el contrario era un acosador… pero se sentía seguro de alguna manera, por lo que se sentó a su lado.

—Te diría que no deberías dejar que te afecte lo que otros dicen… ¿Pero no sería hipócrita de mi parte cuando soy igual?— una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de aquel extraño, y se estaba volviendo cansado llamarle así.

—Posiblemente lo sería si eres igual… ¿Aunque cómo se llama usted?—

—Oh, supongo que es raro estar hablando con un extraño sin nombre… sí… puedes llamarme Mitsu, así me llaman mis amigos—

Había algo en ese apodo que toco el interior de Mitsuki, se parecía tanto a su nombre, pero podía ser una coincidencia, había varios nombres que podían tener ese diminutivo.

—Entonces, Mitsu, ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?—

El contrario sonrió, pudo notarlo por la forma en que la comisura de sus labios se curvo con amabilidad, mirando en su dirección finalmente después de todo el tiempo que estaban allí.

—Porque yo era igual que tú antes. Incluso tuve esta gran pelea con una de las personas más importantes en mi vida porque quería ayudarme…—

—¡Eh!, ¿Entonces que hiciste?, ¿Te rendiste?—

—Casi… me engañaron en un inicio para cumplir finalmente mi meta. Aunque aprendí algo después de eso— los lentes se retiraron para mostrar unos ojos demasiado familiares, sacándole un jadeo. —Nada de eso importa si tienes las personas correctas a tu alrededor. Y a veces tu talento funciona mejor cuando estas con otros—.

—¡Oe, Mikki!, ¿Terminaste?— se escuchó un grito, y ambos sujetos miraron a donde un grupo de 6 personas también cubiertas estaba de pie.

—Nunca te rindas… te aseguro que un día encontrarás a esas personas que te complementen, y vas a ser feliz como no tienes una idea—.

Con esas últimas palabras, se levantó para correr con el resto de su grupo, y alejarse.

Mientras tanto, Mitsuki no estaba seguro si eso acababa de pasar o fue su imaginación. Al menos hasta que giro a donde había estado el otro chico, encontrando un papel doblado.

**_“No dejes de intentar, no te rindas y verás que podrás hacer sonreír a todos un día. Con amor, Izumi Mitsuki”_ **

—Realmente soy todo un caso…— suspiró, mientras guardaba el papel en su bolso, ligeras lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. —Prometo que no me rendiré… por ambos de nosotros—

Se secó los ojos con violencia, y se puso de pie para correr de nuevo a casa. Tenía que seguir practicando para cumplir esa promesa.


End file.
